Eine ägyptische Romanze
by Flammentanz
Summary: Howard Carter, den Entdecker des Grabes von Tutanchamun, und Lady Evelyn Herbert, die Tochter seines Mäzens Lord Carnavon verbindet etwas Besonderes.


_**Disclaimer: Die folgende Geschichte dient lediglich zur Unterhaltung und ich beabsichtige damit keinerlei Herabsetzung der handelnden Personen, für die ich Gegenteil den allergrößten Respekt hege.**_

_**Anmerkung: Als Howard Carter am 02.03.1939 in nahezu völliger Einsamkeit in London verstarb, nahm an seinem Begräbnis am 06.03.1939 auch Lady Evelyn, die Tochter seines Mäzens Lord Canarvon teil. Die folgende Erzählung ist meiner Phantasie um die Frage entsprungen, warum der berühmte Entdecker niemals geheiratet hat.**_

**"Eine ägyptische Romanze"**

Der Wüstensand schien bis zum Horizont zu reichen. Die Luft flirrte vor Hitze, und keine Wolke an dem strahlend blauen Himmel versprach Abkühlung.  
Inmitten der ägyptischen Arbeiter, die unermüdlich den Boden aufwühlten, stand in unerschütterlicher Ruhe ein Mann von mittelgroßer, schlanker, aber dennoch kräftiger Statur. Er trug einen langen weißen Staubmantel, Arbeitshosen und Stiefel. Sein schwarzes Haar war sorgfältig gescheitelt, der Schnurrbart ebenso akkurat gestutzt. Gebieterisch und unnahbar stand er auf einem Hügel und verfolgte mit seinen dunklen Augen jede Bewegung der Arbeiter.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine junge Frau, kniete sich ungeachtet ihres eleganten Kleides in den Wüstensand und vergrub ihre Hände darin. Der Mann war mit wenigen raschen Schritten bei ihr und empörte sich lauthals: "Wie zum Teufel kommen Sie hierher, verdammt noch mal!? Sie haben sich wohl verirrt?! Wir unternehmen hier wissenschaftliche Ausgrabungen! Das ist kein Ferienort!"  
Unbeeindruckt erhob sich die junge Frau, klopfte sich den Sand von ihrem Kleid und erwiderte gelassen: "Guten Tag, Mister Carter! Ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen. Mein Vater hat mich schon gewarnt, dass Sie der unfreundlichste Mensch in ganz Luxor sind."  
Ein großgewachsener, distinguiert gekleideter, aristokratisch aussehender Herr trat zu ihnen. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie meine Tochter Evelyn nicht wieder erkannt." George Edward Stanhope Molyneux Herbert, der fünfte Earl von Canarvon, lächel te seinen Chefarchäologen Howard Carter freundlich an. Dieser schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.  
Lady Evelyn Herbert spürte, dass sich Carters unbändiger Stolz nicht zu einer Entschuldigung herablassen würde und erwiderte leichthin: "Schon gut. Als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen, war ich ja auch erst zwölf Jahre alt. Das ist jetzt zehn Jahre her. Woher sollten Sie also wissen, wer ich bin." Evelyn lächelte ihn unbefangen an. Howard Carter mußte sich eingestehen, dass er niemals zuvor eine schönere Frau gesehen hatte. Evelyn hatte strahlend blaue Augen, glänzendes blondes Haar und vollendete Formen. Verlegen wischte er sich die staubigen Hände mit einem Taschentuch sauber, bevor er sie ihr reichte. "Willkommen im Tal der Könige!" "Mein Vater hatte völlig recht, es ist wunderschön hier!" antwortete sie.  
Der Earl reichte seiner Tochter den Arm und führte sie zum Auto, um zum Lunch ins Hotel zurückzufahren. "Wird Mr. Carter nicht mit uns essen?" fragte Evelyn. "Nein, meine Liebe, er bleibt immer vor Ort. Howard lebt nur für seinen Traum, der nun auch meiner ist. Wir wollen ein intaktes Pharaonengrab finden."

Am nächsten Morgen, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, erschien Lady Evelyn Herbert im Tal und sah den Grabungen zu. "Mein Vater meinte, Sie würden jetzt schon mehr als zehn Jahre jeden Stein hier umdrehen..." "Das stimmt!". "Sind Sie immer so kurz angebunden, Mr. Carter?" "Lady Evelyn, ich bin nicht hier, um Konversation zu machen. Ich will das Grab von Tutanchamun finden und sonst nichts" "Früher sagten Sie Eve zu mir, Howard." Er seufzte. "Eve, bitte ich muß arbeiten!" Sie zog sich in einen halbwegs schattigen Winkel zurück und beobachtete ihn schweigend. Kaum dass er aß oder trank, schien er nur von dem besessen zu sein, wonach er so verzweifelt suchte.

Howard Carter hatte angenommen, dass sich die Tochter seines Finanziers spätestens nach dem zweiten Tag durch die schier unerträgliche Hitze abschrecken lies, den Ausgrabungen fernbleiben würde und statt dessen im "Winter Palace Hotel" in Luxor angenehmeren Dingen nachgehen würde. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht.  
Jeden Morgen erschien Lady Evelyn Herbert in bester Stimmung im Tal der Könige und sah ihm zu. Manchmal fragte sie ihn etwas, meistens jedoch schwieg sie. Howard Carter hätte es sich niemals eingestanden, aber er fühlte, dass sie ihm fehlen würde, wenn sie nicht da wäre.  
An einem Montagvormittag ließen die Ausgräber plötzlich ihre Werkzeuge sinken und umringten einen der ihren. Howard Carter kniete sich neben den Ägypter. Tonscherben von wunderbar blauer Färbung lagen im Sand. Evelyn trat zu ihnen und schwieg. Als Carter ihrem andächtigen Blick begegnete, meinte er: "Grab es aus, Eve! Aber sei vorsichtig!" Fast zärtlich schoben ihre Hände den Sand beiseite und umschlossen das Artefakt. "Ist es wertvoll, Howard?" flüsterte sie ergriffen. "Vielleicht", wich er aus. "Wenn nicht, kann ich es dann behalten?" fragte sie. Er nickte wortlos.

Wie stets beendete der Sonnenuntergang die Ausgrabungen. Howard Carter wusch sich in seinem kleinen, spärlich möblierten Holzhaus, das er in britischer Ironie "Castle Carter" getauft hatte, soeben den Schweiß vom Körper, als er die Tür klap pen hörte.  
"Komm ruhig herein, Ali!" rief er auf arabisch, denn sein ägyptischer Vorarbeiter war der einzige, der ihn um diese Zeit noch aufzusuchen pflegte. "Guten Abend!"erwiderte jemand auf englisch Carter fuhr wie vom Blitz getroffen herum und starrte Lady Evelyn Herbert an. Hastig zog er sich ein Hemd über und brachte kein Wort hervor.  
"Ich dachte, ich besuche dich einmal ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das halte ich für keine gute Idee." "Warum mußt du immer so unfreundlich sein? Biete mir doch lieber etwas zu trinken an oder eine Zigarette." "Frauen sollten nicht rauchen und auch nicht trinken." "Wirklich, Howard, du bist der letzte Viktorianer! Ich kenne einige Männer, die nicht so abweisend wären, wenn ich sie besuchen würde." "Die arbeiten auch nicht für deinen Vater und sind wahrscheinlich alle adlig! Geh doch zu denen!" Finster starrte er vor sich hin.

Sie trat zu ihm und umfaßte seine breiten Schultern. "Aber die will ich nicht!" flüsterte sie. Er machte sich von ihr los und sah sie fast verweifelt an. "Das ist kein Spiel, und du bist kein Kind mehr!" "Deshalb bin ich ja hier!" Wieder glitten ihre Hände zu seinem sonnengebräunten Gesicht und streichelten es. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wich vor ihr zurück.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und küßte ihn. Hart und rauh war sein Mund, er schmeckte nach Tabak und Brandy. Ihre Hände zerwühlten sein schwarzes Haar, zerrten ihm das Hemd herunter und liebkosten seinen Körper. Er zog sie mit sich, ließ sich mit ihr auf sein schmales Feldbett sinken und riß an ihrem Kleid. Schwer atmend küßte er sie wieder, preßte sie mit seinem Gewicht nieder und stieß sich in sie. Eve schrie vor Schrecken gleichermaßen wie vor Begehren auf, so maßlos war er in seiner Gier.

Als es vorbei war, löste sich Howard Carter von ihr und setzte sich auf. Er senkte den Kopf. "Wirst du immer so grob mit mir sein?" fragte Evelyn leise. Er versuchte, seine Schuldgefühle mit einem Vorwurf zu unterdrücken. "Du bist selber schuld! Was glaubst du denn, wie lange ich keine Frau mehr hatte?!" "Und ich hatte noch keinen Mann" flüsterte sie. Entsetzt starrte er sie an. "Sag, dass das nicht war ist, Eve! Du hast doch von anderen geredet. Ich dachte ..." Er schwieg. "So schlimm ist es nicht, weil ich dich so sehr wollte, aber beim nächsten Mal wirst du zärtlicher mit mir sein, nicht wahr?" "Nein, Eve! Wir dürfen nie wieder so zusammen sein. Deine Eltern würden mich umbringen!" "Howard, weißt du noch was ich zu dir gesagt habe, als du uns zum ersten Mal in High Clere Castle besucht hast?" Carter lächelte versonnen. "Wenn du erst einmal erwachsen wärst, dann würdest du mich heiraten. Aber jetzt bist du kein kleines Mädchen mehr, Eve. Deine Eltern erwarten eine standesgemäße Ehe von dir. Ich habe nichts als meinen Traum."  
Evelyn schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sah ihn zärtlich an. "Ich werde nie einen anderen Mann lieben als dich." "Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst. Ich könnte dein Vater sein." "Aber du bist es nicht! Ich weiß, dass mein Vater nichts davon wissen darf, aber wir können uns gegen unsere Gefühle nicht wehren."

Lord Carnavon und seine Gattin Almina frühstückten unter dem Schutz eines Moskitonetzes und beobachteten interessiert das rege Treiben im Tal der Könige. Während der Earl die Arbeiter nicht aus den Augen lies, verfolgte seine Frau ein Schauspiel anderer Art.  
Howard Carter lehnte neben einem Felsen und hielt ein antikes Gefäß in der Hand. Dicht neben ihm stand Evelyn und lies sich offensichtlich den Zweck und die Herkunft des Artefaktes erklären. Lady Almina entging weder der faszinierte Blick mit dem Howard Carter ihre Tochter bedachte noch deren Versuche, den Archäologen verstohlen zu berühren. Das von einander verzauberte Paar schien weder die Hitze noch der Lärm im mindesten zu stören. "Heute abend, Howard?" fragte sie leise. Verlegen sah er zu Boden und schwieg. "Eve, wir müssen vorsichtig sein." wich er ihr aus. Sie sah ihn verzehrend an, als sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter vernahm.  
Evelyn eilte zu ihr. "Ja, Mama?" "Wir fahren zurück ins Hotel. Diese Hitze ist unerträglich." "Mir macht es nichts aus. Ich bin gern hier. Alles ist so interessant." Lady Canarvan bedachte ihre Tochter mit einem verstohlenen Blick, schwieg und dachte sich ihr Teil. Diese ganze Geschichte mißfiel ihr entschieden.

Die Canarvons reisten zurück nach England. Lady Alminas Plan, Evelyn von ihrer Schwärmerei zu kurieren, schien nicht aufzugehen. Eve schrieb sehnsüchtige Briefe nach Ägypten und erhielt ebensolche zurück.


End file.
